Breaking Point
by MasahiroIshihara13
Summary: A what if scenario between Ruby Rose and Weiss Schnee. What if Ruby Rose experienced a much darker past and changed drastically because of it. Is her normal personality actually a mask? What if, Weiss actually managed to see what was under the mask with a personal comment she made? How will both react? This is, of course, a one-shot unless people want more.Might add romance though


Breaking Point

Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY, that right goes to the dearly departed Monty Oum and Roosterteeth. May Monty Oum rest in peace.

* * *

"You don't understand what it's like or how it feels to lose something important to you!" Weiss yelled at the younger red cloaked girl standing in front of her. It was here that she made a mistake. It was here that she didn't know what she had just done. A loud snap could be heard but following that was silence. A looming silence which at this particular moment spoke volumes. The air was thick with tension and an uneasiness seemed to set in.

"Huh, I don't understand do I?" She felt a shiver go down her spine as goosebumps erupted all across her skin. The young leader's eyes were shadowed, covered by her hair and Weiss felt it wise to slowly back away. She shivered once more when she saw the chilling smile on Ruby's face and the manic fiery gleam dancing in her silver eyes. "Hmm, what, do I have something on my face Weiss-sempai?" Ruby took a few steps forward, bringing her even closer and making the already anxious girl even more nervous. "Weiss-sempai, can you explain what you meant earlier in that statement of yours or does a cat have your tongue?" She giggled knowingly making a pun at Blake's expense.

The white haired girl on the other hand had taken one last step back only to feel the solid brick wall, signifying a dead end, against her back. "What's wrong Weiss-sempai?" She gave a fake pout before her grin widened. "You know, I can't let that go. I mean, I was barely holding back and you just had to say something stupid." This time she laughed, and this laugh made Weiss flinch, feeling how cold and unnatural it was. "You see, first of all, you shouldn't say stuff like that without at least thinking of the possibility that it might hurt that person as well." She held up one finger at this point. "Second, you don't know how people will react so watch what you say." Another finger stood up. "And finally, number three, you just ignored the first two and decided to say something like that to me without knowing my past Princess." There was venom laced with that last word as she brought the third finger up before dropping her hand to the side.

It only made Weiss feel worse.

"I don't know what it feels like to lose something? Well, let me tell you how I felt with that comment. Now imagine, this is during the winter, mind you, where there was lots of snow, playing in the backyard and making a snowman and suddenly you hear the sound of glass breaking coming from inside your house. This was then followed by a group of four, all bearing the same insignia of a red wolf with three slash marks, dragging a broken and bleeding woman who you happen to know as 'Mom' or Mommy', whatever floats your boat, right in front of you. They proceed to commit acts that would be deemed as truly heinous and horrible to her before stabbing her and leaving her to die." She paused as her face was hardened from the memory.

"I sat there, staring at the body of my mom, frozen and unable to stand up and move away. I could still picture the pool of red spreading out around her, growing with each passing second. I could smell and taste the metallic tang of the blood in the air." There were two tears trailing down her eyes. "And, you know what really won the best award and took home the cake?" A hollow chuckle came out of her mouth. "I find out that they were hired to kill, in any fashion that worked for them, by the CEO of Schnee Dust Company. Yes Weiss, your father ordered the assassination and murder of my mother. How does that answer your question?"

The girl was frozen in shock, tears forming in the corners of her eyes from hearing it all. Her father did this to her and her mother? Why did he do that? She was lost in her thoughts when she heard the sound of metal sliding out. She looked up to see Ruby holding a knife in her hand, specifically the detachable knife end of her scythe Crescent Rose. This knife would be known as Black Thorn, which fit the description of the pure black blade just perfectly.

The Schnee heiress' reaction at the sight of obsidian blade with a serrated tooth edge was to try to back away even more, having forgotten that she already had her back against a wall. It was a weapon that was meant to mix as much pain with the efficiency of a regular knife.

"Now now Princess, I can't let you just up and leave just yet. I haven't even given you your punishment for making a comment that involved such a _touchy_ subject." The younger red cloaked girl stood just inches away from her and she could hear the frantically beating heart of "_Snow White_" because of the distance between them. Her face took on a serious thinking expression as she was deep in thought only for it all to 'click' into place. Her eyes widened before a wicked grin appeared on her face.

"Hmm, oh, I just got a deliciously twisted idea. Wouldn't it be great if I returned the favor? I mean if your family left such a great present for me and my mum, why can't I give you a present?"

It was here that Weiss felt the sharp point of the knife leave a stinging pinprick just above her left eye. A small stream of blood came down and she shivered. What was this girl going to do?

"W-wait just a second. Don't be too hasty, we can talk about this peacefully." She stammered with her words, fear for what could happen at any moment present in her mind.

"But Princess, I only want to give you something to remember me by. Plus, think of it as me being such a generous person. I could do much more." It was here that she dug the tip of the blade a bit deeper into her skin before slicing down.

The white haired heiress screamed out loud as she felt the blade slash through her eye. She knelt down on one knee covering the wound with her left hand as it bled.

Little Red turned and began to walk away but paused before taking another step.

"Princess, a piece of advice and a word of warning, if you tell anyone about this I will do much worse to you but if you stay quiet and be a good girl, I can make this worth your while." She brought the dripping blade up to her mouth and gave a tentative lick. "Not bad at all."

* * *

Author's Note: This is only a one-shot that I've made and an idea that I came up with a while back. The idea was a what if Ruby had a darker past and she became what she is because of it. She is actually pretty smart, sadistic, and somewhat twisted though she puts up a mask, her regular personality in the Web series/anime, in public. If you're interested in this idea then message/review. Flames won't essentially bother me at all, especially if they are written in a way that doesn't offer any advice and are just insults against said author, me, and the story. I would gladly receive honest reviews that actually offer good advice and constructive criticism. Other than that I bid you all a good day and farewell.


End file.
